


As we know it

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Death, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all over. Dib was blindsided but he he blocks it out in this new world. </p><p>((I suck at summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	As we know it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good.

Dib sat on his bed and stared up at the stars. Wait up at the stars? No he meant out the window at the stars because how could he possibly look up at the stars through his roof. Of course how silly of him. He had a roof and a bed and a bed. He wasn't laying on a pile of rubble that was his house on a rag that was the best bed he could hope for these. 

See no that wasn't what had happened because that would be silly. He also had stars to look at of course because what a night on Earth without stars that's silly. He wasn't just watching ships move about the crimson clouds shooting at something every now and again. 

Because if that were what was happening that would mean he hadn't saved Earth. That would mean he failed. That would mean he fell for Zim and failed to see that he was secretly taking over the Earth right under his nose. Ha. No that's a dumb though. That's not whats happening of course. 

Also that would mean Zim didn't love him and that in and of itself was the dumbest of all the thoughts he had because of course he loved him. He told him he did. 

Dib turned and looked around because he heard a noise and thought it might be Gaz trying to scare him. She was alive of course, not like she was killed like the rest of the humans. Nope she was likely right outside his door. 

"Gaz, come out!" Dib called out before laughing. "I mean I know your here of course." 

Dib laid in the rubble for hours laughing and crying screaming and shaking. Dib was dying. Dib knew what he did. He knew what he was really laying on. He knew what was in the sky he had hoped if he ignored it he would wake up in Zim's arms and everything was ok. 

No Zim had left him to die. He said he couldn't do it so he left him on a planet filled with ghosts. Ghosts of people who he failed. Why didn't he just kill him it would have been better. 

"Dib." 

That voice...Dib turned to see a gun pointed at him. 

"Zim...thank you" 

The gun went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good? Please let me know


End file.
